The First Night Proposal
by genki-escapist
Summary: AU. It's about time for neurobiology student Amy Farrah Fowler to become a "real woman." Her friends propose to let Rajesh Koothrappali do the job. Dr. Sheldon Cooper wholeheartedly rejects that proposal and suggests an alternative.


**The First Night Proposal**

"Raj, you've kept your honor past its best-before-date that it's turning to shame."

With those words, his ever helpful friends launched their plan of getting Rajesh Koothrappali laid.

On their way to the party in UCLA, they told him about the girl—a friend of their girlfriends, a neurobiology major. He had seen her a few times and he wasn't exactly looking forward to the plan.

"You're in no position to be picky," Howard had pointed out. His best friend was right of course, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't so much that she wasn't pretty as she seemed to go out of her way to make herself _unpretty_: with her glasses, flat hair, dowdy clothes, and clunky shoes. Raj could've overlooked a lack of looks rather than a lack of taste.

"If you really need that extra push, we have that experimental drug from the pharmacology department," Leonard said helpfully. "It's to Viagra as Viagra is to green M&M's."

"Thanks," he pouted.

"This is it." Leonard parked near the sorority house, adjusted his glasses, and straightened his hoodie. "Penny said they'll be waiting for us at the porch."

A curvy, petite brunette in a bottle-blue dress was leaning at the railing with her back turned to them. A tall and tanned jock wrapped one arm around her waist, leering, but he was pushed aside by a beautiful blonde, who seethed like a goddess of war. "Back off Zach, you can't have this one!" She caught sight of Leonard and broke into a smile. "Honey!" She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily.

"Hi, (smooch) Penny—" Leonard was hardly able to say, before his girlfriend muffled his words with her mouth.

A tiny girl with wavy blond hair descended the steps and nuzzled against Howard. "Howie!"

"Bernie!" Howard rubbed his nose against his girlfriend's.

"AHEM!" Raj coughed theatrically.

"Oh Raj, great," Penny clapped her hands together and rushed back up to the porch, flourishing her hands. "This… is Amy."

The girl in blue turned around; it was as if everything went into slow-motion for Raj. Silky brown hair bounced about her creamy shoulders, her eyes appeared larger and greener without her glasses, her dress hugged all the right curves and hiked up past mid-thigh as she went down a couple of steps. She was definitely the same girl he had seen with Penny and Bernadette before—only, he couldn't believe that she was. By the way his friends' jaws dropped, it was clear that they couldn't either.

"Amy, this is your date for tonight." He felt Penny grab his shoulders from behind and shove him forward as she whispered: "Get in there, tiger. Get deep in there." He stumbled and was only just able to catch himself with his face a hands-width away from her breasts. He gulped and immediately straightened up.

"Hello, Rajesh Koothrappali." She fidgeted, pulling at the hem of her skirt, such that her arms inadvertently pushed her breasts together and emphasized her already prominent cleavage.

He stammered silently until Howard helpfully pressed a bottle of beer into his hands. He took a long swig, smiled at her, and said: "Please, call me Raj."

It looked like he wouldn't need those samples from the pharmacology department after all.

* * *

Amy stifled a sigh. Penny and Bernadette were right; Rajesh Koothrappali was a cutie pie. He was also supposed to be a genius, however, it appeared that the amount of alcohol required for him to be able to talk to females also kicked out the genius and replaced it with a flirtatious dandy who was a bit of an ass. They were both sitting on a small couch in the living room, and she had had to slap his hand away thrice.

_"Believe me Ames, first times are never all that they're cut out to be. You just need to get over it, learn to relax around guys… then the real fun begins."_ That's what Penny had said. She might've agreed to her golden-haired bestie and adorable secondary friend's plan to turn her into a real woman of the world, but she wouldn't consent to being groped in a public place like the kind of promiscuous D-student who becomes a cautionary tale for teen pregnancy.

"… and that is why any girl would be lucky to have me." He took a swig of his beer and winked at her. "Today is your lucky day. You'll become the princess of New Delhi."

She was in the midst of formulating a witty yet slyly scathing comeback when somebody said. "Koothrappali, where's Leonard?"

She glanced up. The newcomer was a tall young man, with piercing blue eyes and attractively pale skin. His short dark hair was neatly combed to the side and he wore a red T-shirt with a lightning logo over a dark purple long-sleeved shirt.

Raj grimaced at him. "What are you even doing here?"

"It's pizza night and yet Leonard didn't bring one to the apartment."

"Well he didn't want to because he'd rather party." Raj waved his beer bottle. "Take a load off, you'll feel much better."

The other young man scowled at him. "No. Get Leonard."

"Why should I?"

"This is your fault, if not for your untoward influence, Leonard wouldn't be going to parties and ruining the apartment schedule."

Amy looked from one guy to the other. Raj noticed, and said: "The crazy one is Sheldon Cooper."

"I'm not crazy, my mother had me tested," Sheldon retorted. "And that's Dr. Sheldon Cooper to you."

She widened her eyes with awe. "Oh, Dr. Cooper? The theoretical physicist from Caltech?"

He looked taken aback at first, and then smiled smugly. "Why yes, that would be me."

"You've been a professor since you were fifteen years old," she said. "And you're the youngest recipient of the Stevenson award."

"The very same. And who might you be, satisfactorily informed young lady?"

"My name's Amy Farrah Fowler. I'm in the neurobiology department of UCLA." She held out her hand.

"Don't bother," Raj drawled. "He hates touching other people."

But Sheldon clasped her hand for a second before dropping it. "Why, you're Amy Farrah Fowler, you've already co-authored two notable papers and have been part of an award-winning study in substance addiction."

She gaped slightly. "I'm surprised you know, considering it's outside your field."

"I make it a point to be educated in a wide variety of subjects," he said. "Besides, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter speaks highly of you."

"You know Dr. Hofstadter?"

"Yes, she's the mother of my roommate, Leonard." He shook his head. "How can the apple fall so far from the tree…" he turned back to her. "She showed me a video of your presentation once."

"Oh." Suddenly flustered, she tugged at her hair.

"You look different today."

"Better?"

"No, just different."

"So even wearing a short dress and makeup won't make me attractive?"

"No, I meant whether with asparagus or with eggs or with steak, bacon is bacon."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No, he called you delicious," Raj drawled. She looked at him dubiously and he shrugged. "He likes bacon."

"Oh."

"It's not so much as I like it as I subscribe to a culinary tradition that deems it a vital component to all gastronomic existence," he corrected.

_"Ohhh…"_ Slowly, she smiled, tilting her head and gazing coyly up at him as female magazines advised. He smiled back, the cold steeliness of his blue eyes giving way to the warmth of clear skies.

"Amy!" Raj leaped off the couch and grabbed her by the wrist. "Tonight you're mine, I forbid you to continue talking to this man."

She raised an eyebrow. "Now, now, there's no need to take that attitude."

"Amy Farrah Fowler, what is he talking about?" Sheldon demanded.

Before she could reply, Raj pushed her behind his back and declared: "Tonight is the night we give our first nights to each other."

"First nights?" The taller guy frowned in confusion. "Both of you are around twenty years old, each having already experienced approximately seven thousand three hundred nights on Earth."

"I meant our virginities, Sheldon!" he roared. Amy glanced around the room, but everyone else was busy throwing back drink or throwing up drink or throwing themselves over each other to even notice what her date had just said.

"That's preposterous," Sheldon snorted. "Cultural conventions dictate that a female place a certain significance on her virginity. A woman like Amy Farrah Fowler wouldn't relinquish that honor upon somebody like you."

"Somebody like me? What are you talking about?"

"Your intelligence is inferior to that of Amy Farrah Fowler's, your mutism points to deep-seated psychological issues, your South Asian features give you a specialized appeal." Raj's mouth dropped in indignation, but Sheldon wasn't done. "Additionally, given your less than average stature, it's unlikely that you're sufficiently endowed to satisfy a woman."

"Leave my endowment out of this!"

"But it's relevant to the discussion."

"Urrrgh!" Raj growled. "It doesn't matter what you say, because Amy and I are going to do it, we are going to do each other!"

"Is this true?" Sheldon asked her.

"It was the plan," she admitted.

His kissable lips formed an 'O' of horror. "That can't be true! If you're going to engage in the unsanitary and brain-addling act of coitus, then you should at least do it with a worthy individual."

"Like who?" Raj taunted. "Like you?"

"Yes indeed. Like me." Sheldon declared.

Amy gaped at them, wide-eyed, as she realized something. "Am I right in assuming… that the two of you are fighting over _me_?"

"Of course we are. How can an outstanding female such as you fall into the hands of an inferior male like Koothrappali, while an alpha male is in the territory?" The way the handsome theoretical physicist pounded his chest once made it clear who that alpha male was. Amy's heart started hammering wildly between her breasts.

"Excuse me!" Raj yelled. "I'm in astrophysics, my family is in the top ten richest in New Delhi, and I'm a cutie pie. How in the world am I inferior to you?!"

"Given my superior intelligence, first-world medicine maintained health, more conventionally attractive looks, and greater height _and_ the proportions that imply…" he haughtily looked the shorter Indian man up and down, "I'm a better candidate in every way."

"Oh please!" Raj wheezed with laughter. "You don't even like touching yourself, how are you going to touch and make love to a woman?"

He squared his shoulders and lifted his chin. "Considering the urgency of the situation, I shall rise to the challenge."

"Hooo!" Amy had to fan herself, the alcohol and now the accidental innuendo stoking her body temperature. She clutched at fistfuls of his red shirt and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She felt his soft lips pucker and return the pressure. Her excitement made her run out of breath sooner than she would've liked and she had to break the kiss. She gazed straight into his eyes and commanded: "You're coming home with me tonight."

"… Very well." He nodded. "Let's be on our way before you commit any mistakes with affable but questionable little foreigners."

"Amy, you can't be serious!" Raj whined. "Not with Sheldon Cooper!"

She shrugged. "I'm sorry Raj, despite the alcohol bringing out the ass in you, you're sweet and a real cutie-pie, but Sheldon has a point. I'm sure you'll find a girl as incredibly sweet and cute—and hopefully as fascinatingly exotic—as you are, and she can do the honor of taking your honor from you." She sashayed ahead, pulling Sheldon after her. "Come on professor, it's time for our night class." She winked at him over her shoulder.

* * *

Amy Farrah Fowler's dormitory was a mere block away; they went round the back and he noticed that the building looked and sounded deserted, the lights in the rooms were turned off and even Sheldon's Vulcan hearing failed to register any of the usual chatter or scuffles of a couple of hundred young adults in close quarters. It appeared that every student had the same idea as the vixen and was out painting the town red. He slowed his steps. Right now, her room would be the perfect place for them to be disturbed and completely alone.

Beside him, Amy was perky and red-cheeked, still talking in her engaging manner. "We need to use the back way, the dorm mistress wouldn't approve of handsome young professors going to bed with the students," she giggled. He almost wished that he had also ingested some alcohol—he could've used some free-spirited hippie attitude to follow through his daredevil choice…

As she climbed over a low terrace, her dress flapped up to give him a view of her bright blue panties and he nearly ran away right then and there_._ She sat on the ledge and drew up her legs, her skirt falling and exposing her creamy thighs. _Oh dear loooord. _It was true that the thought of Amy Farrah Fowler having coitus with another male, especially somebody of Raj's caliber, was utterly repellent but that didn't mean the thought of him having coitus with her didn't make him feel like hyperventilating. He had wanted to stop her from making a mistake, and the best way he knew how was to make the right counter-proposal. He had been certain that she'd see that he was logically the best choice to be her mate.

But now that means they would have to mate. _Oh dear lord!_

"Sheldon?" She called in a low, soothing voice, as if she could sense his apprehension. Slowly, she offered her hand.

He swallowed the shrill screaming in his head and took it; he leaped to the other side then held her by the waist and helped her down the ledge.

"Thank you," she said. She easily picked the door lock with a hairpin and beckoned. They walked along a few silent corridors, climbed a flight of stairs… Sheldon could hear the strains of an RPG battle theme becoming louder as they approached the end of the hall. Amy knocked on the door: "Megami, I'm coming in."

Sitting crossed-legged on the floor before the TV was a girl, even smaller than Amy, almost child-sized. When she turned to them, he saw that her face was also child-like, with soft Oriental features that would likely delight his lesser male peers with their exotic-but-approachable appeal. Her small hands skillfully grasped the controller of a red Playstation. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to come back late?"

"It _is_ late," Amy replied. "You didn't notice since you're busy saving an imaginary world."

"Oh." She narrowed her eyes at Sheldon. "And who's that? I thought you were meeting some Indian dude. Hey… you're Dr. Cooper, the theoretical physicist from Caltech. You're the youngest recipient of the Stevenson award."

"Why yes," he nodded, trying not to look too pleased by how he had been recognized for his academic achievements the second time that night. "You've heard of me, you're on the right academic track."

"I don't really have a choice. You gave a few guest lectures last semester." She smirked. "But I wouldn't have thought you to be the kind to sneak into girls' dormitory rooms for extracurricular activities."

"I-I'm not, I don't—this is my first time!" he sputtered.

"It's not like that," Amy said. "I was the one who invited him here."

"Dirty girl," Megami snorted.

"That's hardly fair," he interjected. "I approached her first and deliberately promoted myself over her unworthy date, so I should take the blame for this tryst… of sorts." His glance flickered down and stayed when he caught her gaze. He stared deeply into those green eyes until she blushed and demurely looked down.

"Awww, fudge." The tiny girl grimaced, quickly saved her game and scrambled about for a matching pair of shoes. "Please don't start undressing each other before I leave."

"Uhh, there's no need to leave, you can stay," he suggested. It would be far safer for him and Amy to be accompanied by a chaperone...

She stamped into a pair of dainty white flats and glared at him. "I'm not going to join your bedtime adventures."

"That's not what I meant!" he yelped.

"Whatever," she muttered, trudging past them. Once at the doorway, she called back to her roommate: "Amy, remember to use protection, you don't know where that's been."

"E-Excuse me?!" he choked.

As if in total disregard for the hour of night, she pulled on a red, wide-brimmed sunhat over her long dark hair before flouncing off, closing the door behind her.

The click of the door was deafening and the silence that followed was oppressive. Sheldon remained rooted on the spot, so Amy stepped towards him and stood on her tiptoes; he closed his eyes as he anticipated her kiss. He had only just started to lean into the kiss when she pulled away. He opened his eyes and saw her watching his reaction. Her hands didn't so much cup his face as they grazed his cheeks and she slowly pulled him down for another kiss. When she parted her lips, he froze momentarily, before tilting his head and following her cues. She placed one of his hands on her hip, and he instinctively brought up the other one and pulled her closer to him. When the languid, lingering kiss ended, she stepped backwards, pulling him towards her bed. She bit her lip, hesitating, before tapping him unto it.

He fell on his elbows and behind, mentally approving of the mattress' firmness, and gaped, partly with horror and partly with awe, when she descended upon him. Her straight hair fell like a curtain, affording privacy to the little peck she gave him, and before he could stop himself, he ran his fingers through it, amazed by the uniformly silky texture. When he realized he was playing, he stopped and noticed her smirking. She slipped her hands under his shirts and he would've been surprised by how cool her hands were in comparison to his skin (or rather, how hot his skin was in comparison to her hands) if not for the throbbing in his ears. It was almost a relief when she pulled his shirts off him but he gulped when she led his fingers to the buttons running down the front of her blue dress and realized she expected him to reciprocate. He shakily undid them until her navel. She shrugged the straps down her shoulders and displayed her sheer, lacy brassiere that left very little to his vivid imagination…

"Sheldon… Sheldon!" When she stroked his forehead, he realized that he was hyperventilating in earnest. He squeaked when she touched the pulse point on his neck with two fingers. "Your heartbeat appears to be in a similarly overstimulated state. She pushed off the bed. "Perhaps chamomile tea would help you calm down."

"Perhaps," he rasped. He was grateful that she made no mention of the hard-on that had been pressing against her thigh.

While he pulled on his inner shirt (he still felt too hot to wear both shirts), she boiled the water in an electric kettle and prepared two mugs of tea. He sat up, leaning against the headboard. She sat beside him and offered him a mug. "Perfect temperature," he said, impressed. "No one ever gets it right anymore."

"My roommate has literally been schooled in the art of tea." She fastened the buttons of her dress; he felt a twinge of disappointment and blushed at his runaway thoughts. "I've had some instruction. I never turn down an opportunity to learn new things."

"A healthy attitude," he agreed. "One I'm inclined to take as well, though my sister has always mocked me for it."

"You have a sister?"

"A twin sister," he admitted resentfully. "And yet we couldn't be more different." He rubbed his neck: it appeared the night's shenanigans are taking their toll.

"Would you like a massage?" she proposed.

"Yes, I would like somebody touching me all over and possibly straining my muscles," he snapped.

She rolled her eyes as she put away the mugs, and raised a hand to his neck. "Relax, I have extensive knowledge of the human anatomy. I know what I'm doing." Her fingers pressed down his sore muscles—they were magic.

"Ohhh…" he moaned. When the pleasurable pressure stopped, he looked down at her, mortified; the sight of her lips, still red from their kisses, and the cleavage popping from her dress wasn't helping. "Don't stop," he whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had a touch phobia."

"It's not touch phobia, it's mysophobia."

"Should I sanitize my hands then?"

"It makes no difference at this point," he sighed. "Considering the amount and, um, variety of physical contact we've had tonight."

She smirked. "I was wondering when you'd finally come around to that conclusion." Before he could retort, her hand kneaded his shoulder with such skill that reduced him to satisfied grunting.

He didn't have the will to protest when she pushed him to lie down on the bed, with assurances that he should relax. She went to her dresser and removed her contact lenses, then took a pair of pajamas from her closet. She started unbuttoning her dress and it dawned on him that she was going to change in his plain view.

"I-I'm covering my eyes, don't worry!" Sheldon squeaked, putting his hands over his eyes. He squinted through a gap in his fingers, the hero always peeks after all. She only chuckled.

When she was done, she laid down beside him—his arm had been sprawled over her pillows and she rested upon them before he could pull it away. "Was it fun growing up with a twin sister?"

"No, it was hell," he answered automatically. She gave him a questioning look. "To be fair, I don't mean growing up with Missy as specifically being hellish; I meant being a child prodigy growing up in East Texas was, in general, hellish."

"Hmm… I'd say a genius growing up in Orange County would experience much the same," she said softly. Her eyes seemed to be seeing far, far away. "And an only child with no friends would find having a twin to be a tempting fantasy."

"I suppose Missy and I had an instinct to stay together," he conceded. "Although, we didn't have an extrasensory bond that is popularly attributed to twins. And by the time she was in middle school, she didn't wish to be seen with me. Not that it was a possibility, since I had progressed rapidly through my academics. But now that she has long graduated from high school and is, as our mother said, making her own way in the world, she has developed this habit of calling me weekly."

"I'm sure she misses you." Amy's sentence was punctuated with a yawn. "Most people have the tendency to conform during their teenage years, and having a genius for a twin brother is rather remarkable. Having outgrown that phase though, she would return to her natural state of wishing a connection with her brother."

He considered her words. Given that she was specializing in neurobiology, she would have a better knowledge of human psychology than the average person, thus her thoughts in the matter would have the necessary credibility. "It's possible, I suppose. Also, Mom said that she had finally broken up with that dumb brute she called her 'boyfriend,' so that probably left her with plenty of free time."

She shifted to face him; he could've pulled away his arm before she laid down again, but he didn't and simply returned her stare. "Speaking of which, based on what Raj has said during your earlier debate over my maidenhead (he felt himself flush again), I'm assuming you don't have much experience in the field of romantic relationships either."

"If by 'not much,' you mean none, then you're right," he said.

"Why?" she whispered. "An attractive genius like you, surely you could get any girl that you're interested in."

"O-Of course." He gulped, making an effort to take a coldly logical stance, as if he was teaching a class. "However, none have ever interested me. In fact, as a scientist with extraordinary intellect, I consider romantic relationships to be a waste of my time and effort: that would be better spent solving the mysteries of the universe. I've seen my peers, including my best friend, frittering away their youth attempting to mate and jeopardizing their well-being because they were enslaved by their emotions and baser urges. That's all well and good for fellows at their level, but I'm a man of science, not a horndog."

"Oh really?" She smirked. "Then why did you come home with me?"

He blushed for the nth time and felt frustrated, wanting to elicit the same reaction from her. "I could ask you the same question. Why would a brilliant young lady such as yourself think of bringing home a young man, after having chosen to avoid such unnecessary entanglements in previous years?"

She shrugged. "It's not only a choice as it's also a lack of opportunity."

"What? How?"

"It's true that I've never been interested in anyone, but the inverse is true, no one has been interested in me that way," she explained.

"What kind of brainless idiots have been around you?" he blurted out. She blinked, apparently confused, so he added: "They would have to be brainless idiots to not be interested in somebody intelligent and engaging and comely..."

She stared at him again, her gaze darting momentarily at his mouth, before returning to his eyes. He instinctively licked his lips. "Do you mean that?"

He bristled. "You think I'm lying?"

"No! That's not what I'm trying to say…" she clasped her hands over her heart, twiddling her fingers uncertainly. He tried to ignore how the action pushed her breasts together. "It's just… no one has ever said that about me before…" This time, she was the one blushing.

He cleared his throat with a discreet cough. "It's not your fault you were surrounded by idiots."

"That's sweet of you to say," she murmured.

"I'm not sweet," he protested. "I'm only saying the truth."

She said nothing. He turned to her. She had fallen asleep. He wondered if he should transfer her to her roommate's bed, or simply pull his arm out from under her neck and sleep on her carpet. But she looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to disturb her. He dragged the covers up with his feet then used his free hand to pull it up to his chin. He tucked her in before settling down in bed.

* * *

Megami crawled out of the supply closet, ignoring the shocked reactions of the students in the simulation lab. "Oh, shut up." She pulled her hat on, the sun was already high in the sky after all, and ambled on her way—good thing the Physics department was near the dormitory.

As she approached the back terrace, she saw Amy, wearing a sleeker, tighter, and all-around more appealing version of her usual attire, talking to a good-looking young man with South Asian features. He stood outside the railing and held a wine bottle by the neck. She slowed to a stop and tuned in curiously.

"So, uh, how are you?" he asked Amy.

"I'm okay," she said.

"I shouldn't have let you leave with Sheldon," he said. "That guy's crazy. If he ran away screaming when you removed your dress, don't take offense, that's just the way he is."

"Um, sure Raj…" she muttered. "If that happens then I… won't take offense."

The door to the terrace opened and Dr. Cooper stepped out, stretching and yawning, looking less uptight with his bedhead, rumpled long-sleeved shirt, and the T-shirt slung over one shoulder. "Way to go, Dr. Cooper," Megami muttered.

The guy named Raj looked him up and down, horrified. "Oh my Cow, oh my Cow, oh my Cow—"

"Relax, we didn't sleep together," Amy assured him.

Dr. Cooper frowned, confused. "But that's exactly what we did."

"OH MY COW!" Raj shrieked.

"And he means exactly that," she said. "We slept in one bed. That was it."

Raj calmed down and cocked his head inquiringly. "No home runs?"

"We achieved a certain level of physical intimacy…" Amy said.

Raj squeaked. "Third base!"

"No!" Both Sheldon and Amy shook their heads.

"Second base?"

"French-kissing without top garments, but my brassiere stayed on," Amy clarified. "But… anyway, we just ended up drinking tea and talking." She blushed. Dr. Cooper hung back, pretending not to listen, but he was blushing as well.

Megami sighed to herself, mostly relieved and slightly disappointed. _Oh well. I didn't think she'd just give it away, even to an award-winning doctor._

"… That doesn't really make me feel better," Raj said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Say goodbye," Dr. Cooper said shortly. "You're having breakfast with me and my sister."

"Huh?" Amy blinked at him.

"I messaged her after you fell asleep and now she wants to 'catch up' with me." He easily swung his long legs over the railing and jumped off the terrace. "You have to take responsibility, since it's really your fault."

"… Alright." She sat on the railing and hopped off the terrace; Dr. Cooper caught her in his arms. "Goodbye, Raj." The pair of them walked away.

Raj watched them and after a while, said: "Well, at least Sheldon Cooper isn't going to get laid before me." As the pair walked on the sidewalk, a kid on a skateboard whizzed by, and Dr. Cooper grabbed Amy out of the way. They looked at each other. Megami shifted uneasily, unnerved by their intensity. It was as if he was trying to get her pregnant with his eyes...

"Oh who am I kidding," Raj groaned. "They'll soon be at it like wild animals in heat."

"I'd rather have them do that in private than eye-coitus-ing all over the university," Megami drawled. Raj spun around. "Oh? Who are you…?"

"Megami, Amy's roommate who can't believe she had to sleep in a supply closet and they didn't even get to second base." She stretched her sore limbs.

"I see." He grinned. "That's a good one."

"What is?"

"'Eye-coitus.'"

She shrugged. "I didn't think Dr. Cooper would approve of 'eye-fucking' even if it was basically the same thing."

They stared at each other for a while before Raj finally said: "Want to have breakfast?"

"Sure, why not."

**Author's Notes:** Originally written for Qualia (Shamy Fanfiction Fest) at Tumblr. This fic is a bit weird, I guess. Admittedly, I almost had the Shamy having sex, but the Sheldon and Amy in my mind just won't drop their pants on the very first day they met, even though it's a university AU. Not that I'm against Shamy sex (on the contrary, I'm very much pro Shamy sex). Thanks to Anjel for giving this a read-through, I'll try making a smutty sequel for you. ;)

This is dedicated to my loyal readers for "The Star-Crossed Glitch." Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But this is kind of a peace offering for writing Ramy in that fic. Isn't it a kind of payback for Sheldon to have him snatch Amy away from Raj here? ;D


End file.
